Within the packaging industry, relating in particular to packages for liquid foods such as milk and juice, it is a normal occurrence that an opening device is applied on the outside of the packaging container in order to facilitate the consumer's access to the enclosed content. These opening devices are applied to the outside of the package in an applicator. This applicator most generally operates in such a manner that the opening devices must be oriented in a given way. In order to facilitate this operation, the opening devices should, in some way, be held together so that they are oriented in the same way. Furthermore, it should not be possible for the opening devices to catch in one another or lie against one another so that they run the risk of becoming deformed. Such an opening device which is applied may, for example, consist of an outer pouring part and a closing part.